Rogers season 2: Demons among us
by Cameron Rogers
Summary: Season 2 of the main series Rogers. Well hope you like it and here you go. Cameron Rogers becomes the new hero Bloodlust.
1. Chapter 1: New hero

It's been months since the zombie incident. I wish that it had never happened. Because everytime I walked by that school my chest hurt. I missed Scarlet. Her dark red hair flowing like waves, just Lukeher ocean blue eyes, and how her smile could save my sorrows of Alejandro. I was somewhat in tears everytime I thought of killing her. It was all my fault, and I had to. Anyways her funeral was tommorow. I needed to wait for a few days. I haven't slept in days for my guilt, and everyone was dying. Someone had to pay. I had to stand up for what was right. I could've been happy right now if it wasn't for him. Dillon. That bastard killed my mom! 4 funerals in one year. All loved ones Alejandro, Rory, my mom, and now Scarlet! I could've kept my mom and Rory! It's all his FUCKING fault! I was gonna get revenge and get that guy FUCKED OVER! I was hoping to live a happy life. I wanted to be a happy kid! That was his fault! And he was going to pay! That BASTARD!

I had to do this alone though. No powers, just me. Alone. I walked to the lab where the blood testers were from. "Excuse me , but um I was induced with a superhuman sirum. I'd like to get it out." I said. The lady handed me a shot with a sirum in it. "Here sweety." She said. "Hide this with your life it will bring you great power." She whispered in my ear as I turned. When I got to Lyra's house it had to be something. A costume, a kickstart to a new hero. Especially to a small town like this. Carlsbad was small, ghetto, and full of dumbass overweight white cops. I went out to my house and started to think of a costume. I then started to draw one out. It was black with outlined eyes. Some spiked knuckles above some brass knuckles, and some swords that I got in china town on a family vacation. I had been using those swords since day 1. Ať oné point i played real life fruit ninja. Anyways the point is I almost was done with my costume.

It had been weeks since I ordered my suit and guns and it had finally come to my house in a package. I ripped it open and put on my mask. I was now known as Bloodlust. The anti hero of Carlsbad. When I had everything figured out I waited until sundown. As the sun went down I enjoyed a dinner. In n out burger with melted cheesy fries. Not the healthiest meal ever, but good. I left my house with my 2 katana blades and double uzis. I set out on my mission. Jumping rooftop to rooftop. Then I realized _Shit I didnt get rid of my superhuman abilites._I carried on processesing my plan. I then came across some teenagers who were smoking some drugs. Then I remembered the smell. The smell in Dillon's old room, and as soon as I remembered, I jumped into action. "Imagine some bloodshed bitches!" I screamed while jumping with my swords. I beat them senseless and somewhat felt bad. Here's 2 highschoolers trying to smoke weed because their parents aren't treating them right. I honestly thought the worst part was that they got it from Dillon. That BASTARD! Selling drugs to children, and killing an 8 year old. Anyways I was gonna kill that bastard no matter what. I decided to keep the two teenagers alive. Since they're too young to realize death. Plus I couldn't have them hit on Vendetta. That's not the point! "Where the FUCK IS HE!" I yelled then slamming the skinny one against the wall. "H-he-he's at the shelter! You know that club down the street from the hospital?!" The kid replied. He looked scared out of his mind. I knocked him out with the handle of my sword then walked over to the shelter. As I was walking I was caught by some cops. "Get that mask off gang membera!" A cop yelled. I then thought it was over. I was gonna fucking die. I then made a run for it, and now I regret it. The second I ran the cop shot me and beat me with his nightstick. I yelled in agony. It fucking hurt, and I had to just let it happen.

I was taken to holding by the cops. They kept trying to take my mask off, and I just would hit their hands off. At one point a guy tried to and I broke his arms. Luckily Lyra bailed me out with 1 grand. When I got home I had to wait. For when that bastard was done hiding. Like a bitch

To be continued and confused...

_**Cameron's message: Hey guys sorry if you don't like this short chapter. I was rushing and running to school. I'm posting this on Sunday though which is probably when you're reading this well leave a review, follow, and favorite me or this story. Thanks and check you next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mission complete

**Message from Cameron: Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't been writing the Rogers series, but I've just came up with ideas to lead slightly into the Gonzalez series. Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter. Bye!**

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking Cameron! You could've gotten killed! Why were you even out there!?" Lyra yelled

"Shut up Lyra! I was avenging my family! That bastard Dillon took my mom and brother's lives!" I snapped back at her with tears in my eyes.

I then sat down and cried over their deaths.

"Ugh! That's it c'mon get your jacket on! We're gonna chill out around the city! Explore this hell hole!" Lyra said then tossing me a pair of clothes

I go dressed then we left. Even though it was a hell hole, it was better than anything else I would be doing for the rest of the day: drooping, crying, playing video games, or watch the news. I realized the news isn't as fun when you're a thing you used to enjoy hearing about. Now I know how a real hero feels. They have to go through the pain of loosing a loved one.

I left for the city with Lyra. Before I left I thought _what if I run into Dillon? _So I packed some guns, and my mask. I couldn't have my name everywhere stating that Cameron Rogers has shot an innocent 20 year old. So I kept them hidden with a bullet proof vest under some under armor skin tight sports clothes. We went to a bar since somehow the super sirum made me age a bit faster, but also stay young enough to move around with power. Same with Lyra. I still wonder why though since it was a year since we were 12. As I was thinking this we had gotten to the bar. To my excitement I saw a small wrestling rink for people to fight. I had hoped to take some aggression on something since I had been stressed and angered. I think that the super sirum causes an addiction to fight or it will cause you to act oddly. It wasn't like what Captain America has, it is stronger and uncontrollable.

"Hey Cam. Have a beer. Send your stress away." Lyra tossed me a beer.

"Thanks. Also I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's the super sirum. It causes anger and stress when not in action." I said after taking a sip.

"It's fine I can handle it." Lyra responded.

"Hey baby wanna get with me?" A drunk man walked over and wrapped their arm around her.

"Hey leave me alone!" Lyra yelled then brushing his arm off her shoulder.

The man wrapped his arm around Lyra again.

"Listen bro seriously? She said to back off" I said then stepping over to him.

"YOU BACK OFF KID!" He snapped back to me.

I realized that this person was Dillon. I could tell by the drunk attitude, the scruffy beard, and the snappy tantrum he said a minute ago.

"Hey guys take it to the rink." The bartender said.

"Okay, No problem." Dillon replied.

The next thing I knew I was in the rink with my under armor shirt and pants.

"You know I'm gonna win right?" He said with a smirk on his face.

I ignored it and tried to get angrier for a better punch. When the bell rang he punched me. Surprisingly it hurt a little. It made me bleed a little, but not that much. I wiped the blood off and smiled. It felt as if this was a game that he was playing with me. I then got a fist and punched above his eye to blind him with a shot hard enough for blood to flow. He was blinded, and it was the perfect time to attack. He got up and blindly punched to the side to me. I kneed him to the stomach and elbowed his spine. I let him rise only to break his kneecap.

"Please please no more no more!" He screamed on one knee

"You know I at one point liked you." I said while staring into his blood face.

"What?" he muttered

"I'm 18 and at a bar. Illegal? Yes. Necessary? No. I am some one you left undead. I am Cameron Rogers." I replied

"What? How? How are you 18! It's only been a year!" He said with a childhood fear like face.

"Two words. Super Sirum." I whispered.

He then showed an angered face and jumped on top of me. He pulled out a knife and stabbed over and over again. I saw a light as he did so. Then as he pulled back for another, I grabbed his arm and broke it. After that I grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. With his other arm he started to choke me. I saw Lyra chanting for me and then twisted his neck around. Out of the choking grip I then got up walking away victoriously.

I did it. I achieved my goal.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Friend miscalculations

It had been about a week or two since I went hand to hand with Dillon. During the time at my now new apartment I had thought about how the super sirum effected my life. It enraged me, strengthenedme, and hell it even saved me time to time. But with the enhancements you can't enjoy things you had in the past. It had brought me to Scarlet to only make me mourn. I didn't want to mourn again. So I got out of my bed and made my daily morning pee. When I was in the bathroom I saw a shot. I grasped it and stuck it in my chest. I saw a small flash of light then I got dizzy. As I stumbled my hall I began to shrink. When I fully shrunk I checked my mirror. I had turned back to me, but I was 16 so I shrunk 2-4 years younger.

I decided to get dressed and show Lyra what had happened. I went there with some of the stuff in the shot and hid it. I didn't wanna be alone as a 16 year old. Maybe I could make Lyra 18. That's how old Alejandro would I arrived at her house she wasn't that shocked to see me at the door.

"Cameron! You've shrunk." She said in shock

"Trust me you'll sheink too!" I ran at her

She gave me a questionable look. I then pulled the shot out and stabbed it in her chest.

"Ugh agh ughagh! The fuck's your problem Cameron!" Lyra had said then pushing me off. She shrunk (boobs too guys.) and then she was 18.

"You shrunk too haha!" I laughed. She burnt me and then punched me in the face then knocking my tooth out. Luckily it was a baby tooth and it wasn't noticible. We then started talking at her porch. The day was cloudy as usual, but it seemed lively today. The birds were chirping, people were watering the plants, and people were on the streets. Calmly.

"So I saw Alejandro on the news. He's in Atlanta. I may be wrong though I saw him like a week ago. Before we left for the bar." I said

"Oh that's good. That's GREAT!" She said. Suddenly a truck road in. I saw a glimpse of the window and saw him. Alejandro Gonzalez has risen from the dead. I was excited and I ran over to the truck.

"Alejandro! Alejandro!" Lyra and I screamed. I hugged him happily. He then punched me in the face and threw me into a wall.

"I don't know what the fuck you want, or who the fuck you or this Alejandro is. My name is Wolfgang Ramirez! Got that little punk ass kid!" The man screamed at me furiously. I wanted to skin his face off, shove it in his mouth, punch his jaw to make him chew, slit his throat, and then feed him to the zombies just for him to come back to life as a zombie so I can shoot his brains out in the process. Suddenly I saw a rotted man who was torn and limping.

"Uh guys d-did you bring visitors!?" I yelled then pointing at a zombie munching on a human's flesh.

"My god." Wolfgang said then calling his crew out of the vehicle.

To be continued...


End file.
